Ex-Princess Onyx
Ex-Princess Onyx is a female SandWing who formerly attended Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Gold Winglet. Named after the Eye of Onyx, she was noted by Moonwatcher to be much older and larger than any of the other students because she was nineteen at the time. She wears a necklace with a piece of the skyfire that supposedly killed her mother, preventing even the strongest NightWing mind readers, like King Darkstalker, from reading her thoughts. Because of her royal heritage, Onyx tried to take the throne from Queen Thorn in Darkness of Dragons, with help from Vulture and the Talons of Power (Organization), but her plans were ruined by a sandstorm summoned by Qibli by accident, which crashed into the SandWing Palace and caused everyone to go into hiding. When Thorn and Qibli found her taking shelter with Smolder in the palace's dungeons, her foot had been horribly broken and mangled, and it is unknown if she will ever be able to walk normally again. Appearance Onyx was described to have pale yellow scales with little black diamonds embedded between them all along her wings. She has branching black lines tattooed on her horns and neck. She wears an amulet, a locket with a catch on it that, when opened, shows a twisted hunk of skyfire, bound to the amulet with copper wires. This skyfire is part of a bigger piece which she claims killed her mother. She was noted to be muscular and has eyes as dark as onyx. She has a smashed hind leg as of Darkness of Dragons. Personality Similar to her aunts Burn and Blister, Onyx is shown to be very greedy and intent on becoming queen of the SandWings, as of Darkness of Dragons. She seemed confident on winning and wants Queen Thorn off the throne. She is sly and will do what needs to be done to take her rightful place, even if it means teaming up with Vulture. She attempted the assassination of Thorn when the Talons of Power attacked the stronghold, which shows how bold she can be to run straight into a battlefield. She is also cunning and tricky, by kidnapping Ostrich so she could find Six-Claws. Again, it is shown that she will take every twist and turn to become the new queen of the SandWings. Overall, she is a smart, greedy, sly, and strong dragon, having almost none of her mother's soft personality, Palm or that of her father. She follows what she believes in very strongly, and will do whatever it takes to achieve her goals. Biography Pre-Series Onyx had lived on her own in the desert with her mother for her entire life, until her mother was killed by a piece of skyfire falling from the sky on the false brightest night. After that, she enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy, because Vulture instructed her to secretly spy on Princess Sunny to see if she was a challenger to the throne. ''Moon Rising Moon once thought that she could be a suspect for the dragonflame cactus bombing at Jade Mountain Academy until Onyx removed her amulet that contained the skyfire, which allowed Moon to read her thoughts. Moon caught her thinking: ''"This is a tiresome distraction from my plans. Maybe if I go back to the desert and try a different approach." She then looked at Qibli, thinking, "They say this one is her third wing. Maybe if I..." ''before her thoughts were cut off by her skyfire being returned. She questioned Webs on the first day of history class, ''"There has never been a queen in history who was not descended from the royal family. Does that mean now anyone could become queen?" Winter Turning Onyx was seen in the epilogue at Jade Mountain Academy. Darkstalker listened to her speak to someone he didn't know, plotting to overthrow Thorn. She complained to the unknown dragon that "she couldn't get near the daughter", referring to Sunny. Onyx also said, "I thought I had an idea, but then he up and vanished from the school", referring to Qibli. Onyx then stated that "There's one more option if I stay a bit longer. A dragon, as loyal to that Thorn character as anyone, and I think she's connected to one of Thorn's generals." The dragon she had in mind is Ostrich, as she kidnapped her in Darkness of Dragons so that she could get to Six-Claws, her father. The epilogue ended with her thinking, "I'' will ''be queen within the month, whether that old dragon helps me or whether I have to kill him and do it myself." Darkness of Dragons At the beginning of the book, Onyx and Ostrich were missing. Qibli deduced that they may have been kidnapped, or that Onyx had kidnapped Ostrich (which turns out to be true), and flew off to find them. Onyx was revealed to be part of the Talons of Power and working for Vulture to try to ascend the throne. She had been trying to find out if Sunny wanted to challenge Thorn for the throne in the future, which she discovered the answer was "no", and had since been trying to find a way to get close enough to Thorn to challenge her under Vulture's strict regulations. The reason she was talking to herself was shown to have been communication through the Obsidian Mirror with Vulture. She was a part of the Talons of Power attack on the SandWing stronghold and attempted to assassinate Thorn. Her attempt was foiled by Qibli, however, and instead had to directly challenge the queen. During the challenge, she revealed who she was and Smolder desperately tried to get her to stop fighting. When the sandstorm kicked up, she and Smolder hid in the dungeon hosting Prickle, her aunt. Onyx's hind leg was badly injured during the sandstorm, perhaps by Smolder to prevent her from challenging the queen again. Relationships Tamarin Tamarin is a RainWing and Onyx's clawmate at the Jade Mountain Academy, who was hurt badly in a fire. At first, Onyx looked at Tamarin’s injuries with apparent concern, but it was later revealed that Onyx thought that if she acted totally devastated about Tamarin's injuries, she would be able to keep the cave they shared all to herself instead of getting a new clawmate; however, inwardly Onyx seemed to not care about Tamarin's injuries. Onyx does admit that Tamarin was at least a quiet and agreeable dragon to share a cave with and that Palm was much worse. Tamarin seemed to think Onyx disliked her, but was always nice to her, though not realizing how much of her emotion Tamarin can detect. Palm Palm was Onyx's mother. Onyx and Palm were roaming the Kingdom of Sand, avoiding guards, when a piece of the comet crashed down and burned through her mother's head, killing her. However, Onyx did not seem to care much about Palm's death and said she used to "snore and tell weepy stories and expect her to care" as well as attempt to get Onyx not to care about taking the throne. Onyx also said Palm was not very emotionally stable, had a lot of nightmares, was super paranoid, and would have kept her buried under a rock forever if she could have. Vulture Onyx worked with Vulture to overthrow Thorn and take the SandWing throne, but she often got a little impatient about the fact his plot was very slow. Ex-Prince Smolder Smolder is Onyx's father. Even though he loves and cares for her, she doesn't seem to care about him, at least not outwardly, and thinks he is unhelpful and useless. She also thinks he is a coward who is afraid of ghosts and looks at him with contempt for not even searching for his lover, Palm, and her dragonet. Prickle Prickle is Onyx's aunt. Onyx seem curious abut her, despite having hated her mother’s endless talking about her. Quotes "Yes, but that is half the point. If I could endure that much pain just for a little beauty, imagine how much I could handle in a battle, or for my own survival. I think the most beautiful things should also be frightening." - To Ostrich in Moon Rising. "I don't see why I have to care about dragons from other tribes, but it seems to be expected, for some reason. At least Tamarin was a quiet, agreeable dragon to share a cave with; she didn't snore like Mother or tell weepy stories and expect me to care - like Mother. Uch, I hope they don't give me another clawmate. Perhaps if I act totally shattered, they'll let me keep the cave all to myself." - ''Thinking about the explosion. ''"That's right, admire me, fear me, wonder about me. You all have no idea who I am or what I'll be one day. One day soon. No more hiding, Mother. I make the decisions now." - ''Thinking about the other SandWing dragonets. ''"Oh, I didn't do it. No, this rock just fell from the sky one night. It went straight through her head, leaving a burning hole behind, and over she went. That's when I thought, Well, time to join the world." - About Palm's death. "I chose not to choose a side. None of those dragons were fit to be queen." - ''About the war. "''By all the serpents, I hope they do catch whoever did it so we can stop blithering about it. This is a tiresome distraction from my plans. Perhaps I should go back to the desert and try another approach. Or . . . they say this one is practically Thorn's third wing. If I - " ''- Thinking about the explosion and Qibli. Trivia * An onyx is a banded variety of the oxide mineral chalcedony. It is most commonly black in color but can be found in brown and red, among other colors. * Onyx is the oldest student attending the Jade Mountain Academy at the age of 19. Therefore, she is most likely the largest student. She is also older than all the teachers except for perhaps Webs. * She, along with Turtle, Winter, Qibli, Anemone, and Kinkajou are the only known dragons to own or wear skyfire. * Winter realizes in ''Darkness of Dragons that she was named after The Eye of Onyx, hinting towards her royal heritage. * As Smolder's long-lost daughter, Smolder was 20 when she hatched. * In the epilogue of Winter Turning, she could have been talking to Vulture, who could have used the Obsidian Mirror to listen in on her. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OnyxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 43432432.png|Onyx by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ex-Princess-Onyx-720472534 Thornyx lgbt week small.png|Thornyx - LGBT WoF Week by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Thornyx-LGBT-WoF-Week-732297909 OnyxSquilin.png|Onyx by Squilin|link=https://squilin.deviantart.com/art/onyx-742926242 onyx_headshot_2_by_xshadowseekerx-dbzx82i.png|Fight Me by XshadowseekerX onyx_the_bold_by_geekwayne-dbsz6ob.png.jpg|Onyx the Bold by GeekWayne File:9CF18E41-40CC-4688-A3E5-A340A3634A5E.jpeg|Onyx by Skyla the SkyWing possible_princess_by_xthedragonrebornx_dbbcwp7-pre.jpg|Possible Princess by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx/art/Possible-Princess-684205963 onyx_by_kenyajoy_dd8qu9z-pre.jpg|Onyx by KenyaJoy|link=https://www.deviantart.com/kenyajoy/art/Onyx-800749511 Untitled28_20191006184542.png|Colored by Kiwi download (95).jpeg|real onyx gemstones OnyxandherDragonet.png Onyx2.png|Onyx by ponyo100 References de:Onyx fr:Onyx ru:Оникс Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet Category:DoD Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Dragonets